


I have loved you but you have lied to me.

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece





	I have loved you but you have lied to me.

With all what have happened to Edelgard, she was so upset because she thought she was a good girl and same for Hubert because she had feelings for him.   
  
She thought there was another way for all of this but not this.   
  
When she saw Hubert like this she was feeling betrayed like he used her.   
  
"Professor, it's would have been better to find you and see you in other circumstances"   
  
"You used me and you lied to me" she was screaming to him  
  
"All I do was to protect Eldegard and help her, I didn't mean to fall in love with you but it have changed..."   
  
"I'm so angry about you and about her, I don't think we will get back what we have before" she was a little crying  
  
"Professor...."   
  
"You have too much changed, I cared about you, I had feelings for you, I thought you were a good guy I have even protected you, had tea we have also kissed, I thought we were serious"   
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to use you or even use your feelings..."   
  
He kissed her and she have kissed him hard  
  
"It's not too late to change of camp If you don't betray me..."   
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
She didn't know if they could find an issue like when they will fight him to not kill him but to have him prisoners until the end.   
But it's will be so complicated.   
So she stopped after believe in his love.


End file.
